An new beggining to an old end
by Athena Leonharte
Summary: Zeke and Miss Burke! For all the faculty fans I'll know you love this, please read and review!


A new beginning from an old endingBy Athena Leonharte  
  
They walked in unison, slowly, completely, hand in hand. Their body language indicated sheer bliss of the soul. Hands clenched tightly as if at any moment they would be separated, pulled apart. Each knew they wouldn't allow this to happen but enjoyed the gesture of their love. How wonderful it felt to finally have her in his arms, to look into her eyes and not to see the caged being within, but the roaring fire that she had almost quenched. How wonderful it felt to be able to hold her for eternity and never to let her go. She too felt a great burden had been lifted from her chest and to be able to look at him and not see a troubled child, a lost little boy but a man, a man that had opened not only her eyes, but her heart.  
  
Stopping, each glanced into their partner's eyes, one fleeting moment of ecstasy. "We'd better hurry or we won't get in," Jessica whispered into his ear. "I don't care," he muttered as he kissed her swiftly. Playfully she rejected him, dragging him in the direction of the opera house. He pressed lightly upon her shoulders, forcing her to cease the crusade and pointed a finger upwards. "Why you..." "No, not that," he replied "Look up." Her head tilted as she looked into the sky, the stars stretching infinitely across the night for eternity. "What," she shrugged her shoulders in a questioning manner. "That star there," he began "Is the North Star, it's the brightest and most radiant star in all the galaxy. It helps those who are lost to find their way." Suddenly he pulled her close, noses brushing, warm air mingling on the cold of the night. "That star is you," and he kissed her, with passion and feeling, warm enough to keep out the bitter cold. She shivered and a stray tear ran down her cheek, Zeke touched it lightly, the moment slipping away. "Come on, we'll be late."  
  
Finally settled hand in hand they prepared for an evening of entertainment. Zeke eyed her slowly, taking in every aspect of her appearance; at each eye full becoming increasingly emphatuated. Engrossed in the actions upon the stage, she was oblivious of his mild observations. Finally, he tore his gaze away from her and began to listen to the music. Slowly she pivoted her head to face him, taking in his masculine features. So different and yet so perfect. Of all of her fantasies, this was the only one to come true.  
  
Powerful and yet so mystical the music oozed through the speakers, seeping into the listeners waiting ears, how the couple enjoyed the opera! Each song more enjoyable than the last, "The phantom of the opera is here, inside your mind," she sang with such beauty and yet with such gusto and grace. Pity they really couldn't appreciate the sounds, too wrapped up in lust.  
  
Once again outside the Opera house, arms entwined around each other's bodies to keep out the icy cold. They began to walk slowly down the road towards the car, Zeke muttering curses under his breath; she took offence to such language! Inside the car was like an icebox, making his attempts to start the car futile. He grinned meekly at her, his face slightly worried. It was cold, very cold and he knew in his heart there was no way home tonight. The roads were probably too bad to for a cab, and a motel, that was out of the question, he pondered the only option left, to remain in the car. Miss Burke eyed him suspiciously a worried look in her eye; she too knew what the harsh winter had done to its latest victims. Remembering now the headline about the poor girl who had frozen to death, but a few days ago.  
  
Zeke edged closer to her and placed his jacket warmly around her shoulders, an attempt to cease her shivering. Huddling closer to keep warm, they pressed against each other tightly, holding on for dear life. "You know I love you," he whispered softly, brushing away a stray strand of hair. "I love you too Zeke, I always have." Smiling he began to nibble on her ear, making her titter in delight. "No matter what happens, we'll always remain together." They both smiled, the cold creeping into their bones, making the teeth chatter and warm breath turn to steam. Gripping each other tightly, they allowed their eyelids to droop, last visions only of the love of their lives.  
  
The newspaper read "Tragic Death of Frozen Lovers," underneath both holding on, frozen for eternity. Not even death could part them.  
  
NOW WAIT!!!!!! I DO NOT WANT ANY HATE MAIL, PERHAPS THEY ARE NOT DEAD!!!! Any ways watch out for the next instalment. By the way if you like my writing please read more, just look me up in the directory!!!!  
  



End file.
